Instantly
by C o d a 5 0 8
Summary: What if Beth survived after Grady? This story is what it would of been like if Beth was in Season 5B. #BringBethBack #Bethly #BethGreeneDeseveredBetter #TheWalkingDead
1. Coda

"_Instantly"_

* * *

_Coda_

* * *

"I get it now," Beth said.

Beth knew that she would have to die so that Noah could go with the group. She wasn't scared anymore. She knew Noah had to leave with the group to get back to his family.

She felt the scissors slide into her hand and she quickly stabbed them into Dawn's vest. Dawn gave a shriek causing Daryl to go towards Beth, but before he could, Dawn shot Beth in her left leg.

Beth automatically screeched in pain. Daryl quickly grabbed her as she was going down to the floor. Dawn just looked up and said, "No, I didn't mean to...". Daryl was to focus on Beth to even pay attention to Dawn. Rick pulled out his gun and shot Dawn in the head.

Daryl was oblivious to everything around him. He was trying to stop the bleeding from Beth's leg. Beth was in pain. She thought that Dawn would shot her in the head. Judging from what she witnessed with Dawn, she knew she'll take out threats to her.

Daryl saw that the doctor was approaching him and Beth.

"Can you help her?" Daryl asked with sorrowful eyes.

"Yes, carry her to her room down the hall. I'll patch her up." Doctor Stevens said, going to his office to get medical supplies.

Daryl slowly got up looking towards Beth with his hands still on her.

"You good?" Daryl asked her, picking her up gently.

"Yeah," she responded in a mutter. She put her hands around his neck.

Daryl walked towards her room and gently laid her down on the bed. Doctor Stevens came in with a needle and thread. Daryl saw Beth slowly taking off her pants so the doctor would have better access to her wound. Daryl went up and helped her. Beth yelped in pain when her belt went over her wound. Doctor Stevens sterilized the needle and began to stitch Beth's leg. When he was done, he wrapped her leg in gauze. Daryl slowly started to pull up Beth's jeans.

While he was doing so, Stevens said,

"I know your group is ready to head out, but she can't walk on her leg for at least a week. She needs to rest." Doctor Stevens suggested.

"No." Beth piped up and said.

"Beth, you were just shot. You need to get better." Stevens said.

"I'll carry her. She's not staying here." Daryl shouted.

"Fine, but you'll have to carry her for a long time." Stevens said.

"At least she'll be with me and her family. Noah told me that she wants to get out of this place. She'll be in my arms for awhile until she's ready to walk." Daryl replied.

Daryl looked at Beth and she just smiled. He finally had his girl back. His light. His reason to live.

"I'll give you some pain pills before you leave." Stevens said in a mutter.

"Thank you," Beth said.

Once Stevens gave Daryl the pain pills, he picked up Beth and headed out of the hospital. When Daryl was outside, Beth had trouble adjusting to the sun so she buried her head in Daryl's neck. Beth's scent gave Daryl happiness. After a week of looking for her, she was in his arms.

Beth looked up and saw Maggie running towards her screaming her name. Beth unhooked one of her hands from Daryl's neck and put it around Maggie. Tears came from both sisters. All Daryl could do was smile.

Beth was finally home. She was with her family. She was safe. She made it.

* * *

**AN: How do you like "Instantly"? Each chapter will have one episode. So a total of nine chapters. this chapter was short because It was towards the end of Coda. the next one might be to, but you never know...**

**Please review and follow...**


	2. What Happened and What's Going On

_"What Happened and What's Going On"_

...

They all gathered outside of the hospital To talk about what they were going to do next. Daryl still had Beth in his arms. He didn't care where they went. He had Beth back. The only thing that mattered to him is keeping Beth safe.

Beth was quiet. She listened to Rick and Abraham talk about how Eugene lied about Washington. She just met Abraham and his group. She missed out on a lot durning her time at the hospital. Maggie was still by Beth in Daryl's arms. She had her hand on Beth's shoulder.

Noah finally spoke up and said,

"My hometown in Richmond, Virginia. That's where Beth and I planed to go when we got out of the hospital. We have walls."

Rick looked towards Noah and gave him a hesitant look. That's when Beth said,

"It could be a new place to live. A chance to live instead of just surviving until your ripped from this world."

Daryl hold Beth tighter. He didn't like the idea of her being ripped away from him. Even though he couldn't prevent her dying one day, he'll try his best to prolong it as long as possible.

"It's far, and we don't even know if it's still running. It's to big of a chance." Rick stated.

"So you're gonna separate this kid from his family?" Daryl roughly asked Rick.

Rick looked towards Daryl and saw Beth still in pain from the incident inside Grady. In that moment, Rick realized that he would have to repay Beth by going to Virginia. He hadn't even thought about Beth ever since Daryl brought her up. He assumed that she would be dead in five minutes after the prison. Beth proved to everyone there that she wasn't another dead girl. That she wasn't a burden. She is a survivor.

"Alright' we'll go." Rick agreed. Rick looked towards Abraham and asked,

"Do we have enough room in the fire truck for all of us."

"We don't even have enough gas in the fire truck. The thing is also broken down. We need to find more vehicles." Abraham said.

"Alright, we have to find more cars before dark tonight. We'll head to Virginia in the morning." Rick said.

"Come on, let's go." Rick said starting to walk away from the hospital and into the city. The rest of the group started to follow.

Later on, they found one van and a RV.. Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Sasha, Carl, Carol, Maggie, Beth, and Daryl were in the RV, and Rick, Noah, Glenn, Michonne, and Tyreese were in the van.

...

17 days later, Rick decided that he, along with the people in the van, would go to Noah's hometown. Beth, at first, protested because she wanted to be with Noah when he was reunited with her family, but Daryl talked her out of it, saying she needed to rest in order to get stronger.

Rick would communicate with them by a walkie talkie. Carol would reply back. Abraham saw an open field and pulled the RV there to park it. Everyone walked out of the RV, stretching their legs, getting the blood flow back in them and breathing in the fresh air. Beth started to walk, but it was more of a limp. Daryl still remained glued to her side.

"Carol, you there, come in," Rick said on the walkie talkie.

"Yeah, is everything fine?" Carol asked.

"No, It's been over runned. It's gone, everything."

"Oh no, is Noah ok?" Carol exclaimed into the walkie talkie.

"He's taking it pretty hard, but he's with Tyreese," Rick stated over the walkie talkie.

Beth looked towards Carol with tears in her eyes. Daryl noticed and started to pull her towards him. Daryl was trying to comfort her. Beth started to cry. Noah's family was gone. His whole hometown was gone. She just cried into Daryl's chest. Daryl just hugged her tighter after every sob she made.

"We'll see you in a little while Rick." Carol stated in sadness.

Carol looked towards Daryl and saw him holding Beth tight. Daryl gave Carol a sad look. He hated seeing Beth be like this, but he knows that she'll get past it. Beth Greene always has hope.

...

Some time later passed, and Rick called in from the walkie talkie.

"Carol, get Sasha and Carl out of there. They don't need to see what's just happened."

Carol automatically knew that something happened to Tyreese. She told Sasha and Carl to wait in the RV. Daryl tried to convince Beth to wait in there, but she wanted to see. She needed to know that everyone was alright. As Rick came back, he gave a disappointing look to everyone, and that's when he said,

"Tyreese, he didn't make it. He was bitten and we cut off his arm, but, he died from the amount blood he lost."

Everyone gave a momment of slience. Daryl started to dig a grave for Tyreese. Maggie was the one to tell Sasha that Tyreese died. Father Gabriel started to say some final words for Tyreese. It felt like a real funeral to Beth.

Everyone put dirt in Tyreese's shallow grave. Sasha was the last person to put dirt into the grave. They made a cross for him, and put his beanie cap on top.

They all decided that Washington was the best place to go to. They just had to keep pushing farther on, until they got to somewhere safe.

**Episode 9 done, I can't wait to write for episode 10. It will be tricky since in the show, Maggie and Daryl were grieving from the loss of Beth. I plan to make Daryl more protective around Beth. **

**Please review and tell me what would you want to see if Beth was alive when they were going towards Alexandria...**


End file.
